Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen
| aliases = Margaret Blaine | continuity = Doctor Who | image = | notability = | type = | race = Raxacoricofallapatorian | gender = | base of operations = Cardiff, Wales | known relatives = Slitheen family | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Aliens of London" | final appearance = "Boom Town" | actor = Annette Badland Alan Ruscoe }} Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen is a fictional alien and an adversary featured in the 2005 relaunch of Doctor Who. Assuming the guise of a human named Margaret Blaine, she was played by actress Annette Badland and appeared in three episodes of season one of Doctor Who, beginning with "Aliens of London". Biography was an alien of the Raxacoricofallapatorian race and a member of the criminal family known as the Slitheen. She came to Earth in the year 2006 and assumed the identity of MI-5 agent Margaret Blaine. Unfortunately, the process by which to do this resulted in Blaine's death. Along with other members of the Slitheen family who assumed guises of other key figures in Parliament, Blon embarked upon an ambitious plot to earn great fortune at the expense of the people of Earth. The Slitheen staged a faux alien crash in the River Thames, which awakened the modern world to the existence of extraterrestrial life. The ship that destroyed Big Ben and crashed into the River Thames sparked a worldwide fervor. Naturally, all of the British heads of state were called in to 10 Downing Street to decide on what to do. This was phase one of a plan to prompt the British government into gaining U.N. approval to launch nuclear weapons. The idea was that after the Earth had been radiated through nuclear fallout, the Slitheen would then sell what was left as a valuable energy resource to other alien cultures. The Ninth Doctor, as well as his companions Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith and MP Harriet Jones exposed the Slitheen's plan and stopped them by destroying 10 Downing Street. Blon was the only member of her family to survive. Doctor Who: Aliens of LondonDoctor Who: World War Three Continuing to masquerade as Margaret Blaine, Blon manipulated herself into the position of Mayor of Cardiff and began construction of a nuclear power plant overtop of the Cardiff rift. The Ninth Doctor, as well as Captain Jack Harkness, ferreted out her identity and captured her. They told her they were bringing her back to her home world of Raxacoricofallapatorius where she was to be arrested. Blon revealed that doing so would be a death sentence. After staring into the heart of the TARDIS, Blon was regressed to infancy, which in her species, was the form of a green egg with tiny tentacles. She was literally given a second chance at life. Only time will tell if she will take advantage of this and elect to puruse a less murderous lifestyle. Doctor Who: Boom Town Notes & Trivia * * Although Annette Badland played Blon's human form of Margaret Blaine, Alan Ruscoe played her in her true Slitheen form. * Blon made her first kill at the age of thirteen. Of course, not knowing the maturation rate of a Raxacoricofallapatorian, it is unclear how young this truly is. * Blon was referenced in the "Reset" episode of Torchwood, which also happened to guest star former Doctor Who companion Martha Jones. Appearances * DW: Aliens of London * DW: World War III * DW: Boom Town * TW: Reset (Referenced only) See also External Links * References ---- Category:Characters with biographies